


The Marks That Bind Us

by AlecWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Matsukawa pulls away reluctantly, still holding onto Takahiro’s hand as he steps away. Takahiro’s smile gets wider and wider as they part, and when they finally let go. Matsukawa frowns and Hanamaki falls into a fit of laughter. “You’re ridiculous.” Matsukawa just lifts an eyebrow at him before turning and moving toward the bathroom.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 220





	The Marks That Bind Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beauxxxtiful_lies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauxxxtiful_lies/gifts).



> This story is for the beautiful, epic, amazing, Tawnya. It was extremely nerve-wracking writing this exchange piece for you. I wanted to write to you something special because you are special and it was. I know how much you love this shipping, so I just hope I did this for you.

Matsukawa ran a slender hand through his hair as he paced himself on the treadmill. Beside him was his gym buddy Iwaizumi. They workout on Thursdays and Fridays, and sometimes even more days of the week if they can fit it in. 

Matsukawa allows his gaze to fall on Iwaizumi who’s in a sprint, his headphones are in and he’s looking straight ahead. Matsukawa can’t help but swallow, as his gaze follows a droplet of sweat moving down Iwaizumi’s throat. His eyes shot back up toward his ear, where there was a mark. A tiny circle, that combined with a short line and the making of oval shapes. It resembled greatly to a flower, but it was incomplete. Matsukawa was the same. Incomplete. He had found his soulmate in college, a beautiful boy with the most pastel pink hair he had ever seen. When he talked to him for the first time, he felt a connection almost instantly. Something like the pull of their lungs was the same, and everything fell around them. The more time that he and Hanamaki Takahiro spent together, the more the mark on his forearm grew. It started as a short stump and when he began to grow, it grew over the expanse of his forearm, and just when Matsukawa was sure it was going to bloom into a rose, it stopped, and it had been incomplete ever since.

It isn’t unheard of to have multiple soulmates, Matsukawa just isn’t used to dealing with it firsthand. 

Matsukawa and Iwaizumi have talked a lot about how Iwaizumi adores Oikawa, for all of his quirks and faults, and most of the time, he hardly feels that he needs someone else. Or multiple people. But when the feeling does hit, it hits them both. Iwaizumi has shared with Matsukawa that when the feeling hits, Oikawa and Iwaizumi either can’t look at each other or can’t get enough of each other. The idea of being touched by Iwaizumi in such an intimate way makes Matsukawa harden all over. 

When Hanamaki and Matsukawa get that feeling, they fight. They can’t stop fighting, they’re screaming and crying that none of what they want to say comes out correctly. And in the end, they’re cradling each other in their arms, crying, wishing, praying to find their other half. Matsukawa hasn’t shared that with Iwaizumi.

He drops his gaze from Iwaizumi’s neck and stares ahead, watching the clock on the wall tick as he pulls air into his lungs.

-

“That was a really good workout, I feel good,” Iwaizumi says excitedly, padding his neck down with a towel.

“Yeah, I can already feel the burn,” Matsukawa replies, tying the string on his sneakers.

“Oh, I forgot to mention, Oikawa would like to invite you and Hanamaki to dinner tonight? You think you can come” Iwaizumi suggests, throwing his duffle bag over his shoulder with a smile. 

“I’ll see what Takahiro is doing later, and I’ll text you, but it’s most likely a yes,” Matsukawa says with a small smile of his own, the corner of his lips barely turned up. They walk out the gym together, Iwaizumi rambling on about his new workout regime and Matsukawa listening intently. It doesn’t really matter what Hajime is talking about, Matsukawa finds himself hanging on every word. When he’s around Iwaizumi his skin burns and his heart beats faster and faster. It’s taken this long for Matsukawa to realize he has a crush on Iwaizumi, but it’s not a surprise.

Iwaizumi Hajime is hot as shit, with the tight muscle shirt clinging to his body, and the loose basketball shorts that show off his toned legs, and the tiny droplets of sweat that Matsukawa finds himself wanting to lick up.

Hajime waves goodbye to him, heading to his own car, and when Matsukawa is alone in the driver’s seat he groans and screams internally. 

-

When Matsukawa returned home, Hanamaki was already dressed and ready to go.

“Are we going somewhere?” Matsukawa asked, setting down his gym bag.

“Tooru asked us to join them for dinner, I already said we would,” Takahiro explains, normally Matsukawa would try and protest a bit, but since Hajime had already asked him earlier in the day, he had no issues with it.

“You gonna let me shower first?” Matsukawa asked, walking over to his lover and pressing his body to his, giving him a kiss on the top of his head.

“Of course,” Takahiro says softly, and with a bright smile, he giggles into Matsukawa’s shoulder, warmth filling him.

Matsukawa pulls away reluctantly, still holding onto Takahiro’s hand as he steps away. Takahiro’s smile gets wider and wider as they part, and when they finally let go. Matsukawa frowns and Hanamaki falls into a fit of laughter. “You’re ridiculous.” Matsukawa just lifts an eyebrow at him before turning and moving toward the bathroom.

-

One the way to Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s Matsukawa’s gaze falls on the incomplete sunflower in the palm of Hanamaki's hand. He feels a pang of discomfort, it’s bad enough that their marks are complete, but at the same time so are Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Matsukawa thinks about the small incomplete tulip on Tooru’s knee. It’s the biggest out of all of their marks, even bigger than Matsukawa’s mark, which takes up most of his forearm. Matsukawa sighs and Hanamaki’s hand reflexively moves to rest on Matsukawa’s thigh.

When they pull into the driveway Oikawa is standing at the door, and he rushes to the car to open Hanamaki’s door. 

“Hello Tooru,” Hanamaki says, stepping out of the car, and Oikawa locks him into a short but strong hug. Matsukawa just smiles at them, as they begin to whisper and walk toward the door. Matsukawa is greeted by Iwaizumi, who is wearing a gray sweater and a pair of blue jeans. They do their signature handshake, slapping the hands of each other in the air before fist-bumping. Oikawa shoots them a look and Iwaizumi smiles.

“What?” Iwaizumi asks, and Oikawa just rolls his eyes and takes Hanamaki inside.

“I don’t know why Oikawa keeps kidnapping your boyfriend.” 

“I don’t mind it really, Hanamaki enjoyed Oikawa’s company a lot.” Matsukawa shares as they make their way inside.

Iwaizumi starts talking about something, but Matsukawa can’t really hear it. He’s looking at Hanamaki who is standing next to Tooru in the kitchen. He’s gone tense. Matsukawa nudges Iwaizumi to shut him up, and Iwaizumi follows Matsukawa’s gaze to the two in the kitchen. 

Oikawa is muttering something and when he finally looks up, he’s stunned. Iwaizumi and Matsukawa are further into the house now that they can actually hear the conversation. 

“Takahiro, what’s wrong?” Oikawa asks, and when he looks down Takahiro is staring at the palm of his hand, where his sunflower is beginning to change shape. Oikawa goes silent, and Matsukawa's mouth sort of drops in surprise. Oikawa lifts his knee in the air, showing it to himself and Hanamaki. A sort of sob falls from his throat as he tulip begins to bloom, but it falls a little short, almost complete. Hanamaki presses a hand against Oikawa’s biceps, as tears well up in his eyes. The two of them hug, as they sort of sob softly. 

Matsukawa would normally move to comfort his lover, but he was painfully aware of Iwaizumi by his side. His breathing is steady and when Matsukawa looks up, Iwaizumi is smiling fondly at the pair in the kitchen. No pain reflected in his eyes.

“Hajime-” Matsukawa says, pulling on Iwaizumi’s arm to make him face him, Iwaizumi’s eyes go wide and before Matsukawa can second guess himself he moves forward and presses his lips to Hajime’s. For a moment, he’s still, and then Matsukawa can feel Iwaizumi’s hands around his waist as he melts into the kiss. It’s not hunger, but it’s not slow either. It’s like everything Matsukawa and Iwaizumi have ever wanted to say is pushed into that kiss. When they pull-apart, Matsukawa looks down at his forearm and smiles. The flower that took up most of his arm, finally growing tiny pedals to complete it, but it’s still missing something. When Matsukawa looks up, Iwaizumi is touching the place where his mark is behind his neck, and Matsukawa moves it out of the way and kisses it. A red flush falls over Iwaizumi’s face, and Matsukawa gives his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Well, I guess that only leaves one more thing,” Hanamaki says wiping the tears from his eyes, he then rushes past Matsukawa and jumps into Iwaizumi’s arms. Hajime, of course, catches him, and they fall on the floor laughing. Hanamaki presses gentle kisses all over Iwaizumi’s face like he’s been wanting to do that since they met, and Matsukawa smiles fondly. There isn’t a single feeling of jealousy, because once he’s done, Hanamaki looks down at his hand, a beautiful bright sunflower as sprouted and colored at the center of his palm. 

“Well then,” Matsukawa says, making his way toward Oikawa. “Shall we?” He asks, and Oikawa blushes brightly. Matsukawa leans in, pressing a soft gentle kiss to Oikawa’s lips. He won’t ever admit that he's wanted to do this forever. Oikawa kisses him back just as softly, and even though it was soft and slow when they both pull away, they look at their marks.

Bright, vibrant, full, and complete. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this piece.


End file.
